


(Podfic) Rich Boy!Stiles by Helenish and Tomato-Greens

by the_oscar_cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oscar_cat/pseuds/the_oscar_cat





	(Podfic) Rich Boy!Stiles by Helenish and Tomato-Greens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rich Boy!Stiles AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/41368) by Helenish and Tomato-Greens. 



  


Original Fic [here](http://helenish.tumblr.com/post/76922024466/tomato-greens-helenish-marguerite26)  
mp3 [here](http://www.oscarcat.com/podfic/richboystiles_by_Helenish_and_Tomato-Greens.mp3)  
m4a podbook [here](http://www.oscarcat.com/podfic/RichBoy_Stiles_by_Helenish_and_Tomato-Greens.m4a)

 

Thanks to Helenish and Tomato-Greens for the permission, and Lazulus for enabling and tech support. ;)

I tumblr [here](http://theoscarcat.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
